In general, a motor includes a rotating shaft, a rotor that surrounds the rotating shaft, a stator that is spaced a predetermined interval from the rotor, and a housing holding the stator. The rotating shaft may be supported by the housing. When current is applied to the stator, the rotor rotates due to interaction between the stator and the rotor.